Final Fantasy Armageddon XIII
by TimX7
Summary: Every year children between ages twelve and eighteen are selected in their region of Eden, to compete in an annual gladiatorial games... The Divine Judgment Games. However these games are stopped when seven Tributes find a fal'Cie and it's crystal.
1. Prologue

Final Fantasy XIII is owned by Square-Enix. I only own the original characters. This is strictly for entertainment. Enjoy.

**Title: Final Fantasy Armageddon XIII**

**Author: GX7**

**Summary: Every year children between ages twelve and eighteen are selected in their region of Eden, to compete in an annual gladiatorial games... The Divine Judgement Games. However these games are stopped when seven Tributes find a fal'Cie and it's crystal.**

**Author's Note:** **This is my idea of a fourth story to the Fabula Nova Crystallis of games that are being made. Which as you know only one game has been released.**

**Prologue**

Tyler Leigh, a seventeen year old male with violet hair and violet eyes, wakes up in his apartment. He lives alone... His family is dead after they tried to get people to stop sending children to fight each other to the death last year. He was immediately declared an adult, and given money to live on his own. Though he does have a job as well. He gets out of bed and yawns while streching.

He walks into the kitchen and hit the button on his answering machine. There was only one message and it was from his boss at the factory. Saying Tyler didn't have to come into work today as it is the Chosen Ceremony all over Region 7 of the planet Eden. Tyler sighs...

"It's that time of year again... The time of year my parents always hated... No wonder they were so outspoken against it and the Divine Judgment Games..." he said to himself. The Divine Judgment Games are yearly held games to keep all of the planet in line with God's word and law. Christianity is a major religion on Eden... While every other religion is forced to go underground, for fear they will be targeted and made an example of... Other religious believers, those hiding and worshipping underground, are referred by the Church as Satan Reformists. Whether they're actual Satanists or not. However the Pope is against these Games every year, but though he is the true leader of the world and the Church, he's only preaching to the choir. As there are three known entities named Seraph, Ophan and Cherub. All of whom preach God's word and law, and make it Eden's law.

Tyler finds something in the refridgerator for breakfast and he cooks it up. It was scrambled eggs with leftover ham, green bell peppers, bacon and onions. After eating breakfast, he gets dressed to attend the Chosen Ceremony in his hometown. The only major cities in Eden are the capitol cities of each Region, a large area of land that acts as a country in Eden. Each of the ten regions are given up to three occupations. Region 7 has factories, mining and farming/livestock. He gets ready in his Sunday best and locks the door to his apartment on his way out. Of course every year he hands his keys to the landlord, as Tyler never knows if he's coming back to his apartment, he doesn't know if he'll be chosen and come back home in a wooden box.

Megan Kauffman, a twelve year old girl with auburn hair and hazel eyes wakes up. She didn't have to attend to the crops or the animals today. Today is the Chosen Ceremony, and it is her first day for it... She dreaded this day for years, and hopes she can reach the age of eighteen without being chosen. Her name is only entered once into the national lottery. Megan lives with only her mother and other siblings. Her father divorced her mom and ran away with his new mistress, along with Megan's older sister Amanda, to the capitol city of Region 7. Where her father is Region 7 Gamemaker of the games. Megan shuddered when she though of her father, she hated him with a burning passion, for what he did to her mother and siblings. Then again he always loved Amanda more than any other of the twelve Kauffman siblings. Megan is the eleventh born of the twelve, and thus is the second youngest.

"Megan! Breakfast sweety!" her mother called from downstairs. Megan sighed and climbed out of bed, and got ready for the ceremony this morning. After eating eggs, pancakes, sausage and orange juice. She and her eleven siblings left for the ceremony, where they would be transported to the capitol city via transporter pad. Which are only used to transport the children to their Region's capitol cities for the Chosen Ceremony. All of the age sections were scattered throughout the city. Megan was escorted to the twelve year olds section, by Eden military police.

Amanda Kauffman was already in the capitol city named Capitol 7. So she was led with respect by the Eden soldiers, who forced everyone out of her way to the fifteen year old section. The children in the section hated her, as she was given such special treatment as she's the child of the Region's Gamemaker. She smiles to her escort as she sits down and they take their leave. Her long brown hair with blonde highlights is tied into a ponytail with a blue ribbon in a bow. She wears a blue summer dress as it is summer, with matching glittery shoes. If she wasn't selected, she was going to volunteer. It was simple as that... She already told her father that she was going to volunteer if she wasn't chosen.

Gamemaker Kauffman took the podium and told the history of Eden and why the Games were formed, saying it was God's will that children are sent to fight to the death as a warning to the Reformists that God is in control of Eden, and they must turn away from their wicked ways for salvation from God's wrath. Then he gave a list of victors from Region 7, which wasn't long and most were dead as they won many years before the current year. Then he chose the first of two boys, using a new system of choosing the Tribute's name. He picked a eighteen year old kid with blonde hair and blue eyes. Then came one girl... A twelve year old girl was chosen and just as she was to be led up to the transporter for the stage. Amanda stood up and raised her hand...

"I volunteer!" she said as she left her section and to the transporter. She was immediately teleported on stage, where she hugged her father in an embracing and loving hug. Megan saw this on the jumbotron and was on the verge of vomitting up her breakfast. It made her want to puke on the poor blind sap in front of her. But she held it in as the second girl was called... It was her... Megan still shook up at hearing her name, and knowing her father had set it up for her to be chosen, stood up and walked to the transporter. Then Gamemaker Kauffman chosen the second boy and final tribute for Region 7. It was the twelve year old blind kid that sat in front of Megan. It came to Megan's horror as he appeared on stage next to her. Kauffman asked for volunteers for the boy. Tyler stood and shouted...

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" he shouted as he went to the stage. He faced the smiling Gamemaker in the face, before saying... "I want to volunteer for that blind kid, as I know he won't last even for a second in that arena! Plus I'm against these games! They are not what God wants!"

There was a collective gasp from the crowd as they realize who Tyler is... The son of those traitors of God...

"Very well... May I ask of your name?" Kauffman said. "You're on the list of this years tributes... But not because you volunteered, but because you spoke out against the very will of God!"

"My name is Tyler Leigh! The governor of this region ordered my parents executed six months ago for the very reason that I'm being forced into these games! For speaking the truth! And when I win, you'll all realize that these games are wrong and will rebel against the Three Angels!"

Kauffman merely laughed maniacally... "You think you will live long in that arena, with your fellow tributes knwing what you've said here today, and the fact that I will make your stay in the arena a living Hell? Do you honestly beat those odds?"

"I can and I will..." Tyler said before taking his place on the stage, next to Megan.

:These are your Tributes for the 77th Divine Judgment Games! May the blessing of God be forever in YOUR favor!" Kauffman finally ended, with thundering applause throughout Capitol 7.

**FINAL FANTASY ARMAGEDDON XIII**

_It is a time of opression and death on the planet of Eden. As every year children between the ages of twelve and eighteen are selected by their regional governments to participate in a game of death and bloodshed, called the Divine Judgment Games. These games act as a warning against those who would want to abolish the current Christian government, the Satan Reformists, ordinary people given that title because they refuse to live up to God's word and law. These games warn them that God is in control of the planet, and they will punish those declared of being a Reformist..._

_However on the 77th Divine Judgement Games, things will change forever... As one young man stands up for the truth of God's will and his support for the Pope, leader of the Church and the entire planet Eden. However His Holiness is ignored by the Three Angels. Three angelic entities who have become the rulers of Eden and it's people. For the believe they were sent by God to rule and speak God's will... However Tyler Leigh will expose the Three Angels for what they are... And will free an entire planet from the deception that has clouded the peoples' minds and hearts..._

Dr. Cid Bison of the Eden Research and Medical Center in Region 10's capitol city, the Garden of Eden, is allowed inside the Pope's audience chamber. Cid is in his forties, with silver hair and amber eyes. He has a total of five doctrine degrees in medicine, alchemy, mechnaical engineering, biology and zoology. So his reputation as one of the best known scientists preceeds him. He has two children, Apollo and Artemis, who are in the early years of their Adulthood. Neither of them were chosen for the games, thankfully. His wife, Athena, died when giving birth to Apollo. Apollo is only two years younger than his sister.

Cid enters and the Pope offers him a seat. To which Cid accepts as tea is poured into teacups. Pope Constantine the VII of Eden, also known as Saint Peter in the ruling Council of Saints, is a old man in his seventies. He has been Pope ever since hewas in his mid thirties, and ever since he was declared Pope and ruler of Eden, he has been mainly ignored by his own people. Who listen to the Three Angels named Ophan, Seraph and Cherub. Even his own leader of the military ignores him... Saint Joan D'Arc, the commander in chief of the military is the youngest Saint in the history of Eden, at the age of twenty-four years old. Plus Saint D'Arc was given the job and title at the age of eighteen for her exceptional military strategies within her job as strategist during high school. She was a part of a select group of very intelligent students who were selected for their intelligence, to plan military strategies in the never ending war against the Satan Reformists. When she became a Saint, making her peers jealous, she continued the tradition of the games. Despite the Pope's pleas to stop them... Indicating that the Three Angels were around long before she was made Saint D'Arc.

Pope Constantin VII has short silver hair, and blue eyes. His silver hair a sign of aging. He puts honey into his tea and takes a sip before speaking to Cid.

"You've been a great asset to Eden Cid..." Constantine stated. "I've asked you here on the current status of the coup d'etat."

"The Loyalists are still oblivious of our plans. But they do have the Three Angels on their side, so it's only a matter of time before it's discovered." Cid replied. "Not even D'Arc is aware of our actions."

"I've tried to convince her to stop listening to those three beings... But she had to swear her loyalty to them, as with majority of Eden's population. I didn't want it to come to war... But I'm now out of options."

"You do realize that we can be declared traitors of God, and executed for this...?"

"I do and I'm ready to face the consequences of my actions. Because I know I am following God's word, like the minority of the people I've been given authority to rule over. Plus we need to stop these games. They are a abomination of God's true will."

"That they are Your Holiness... That they are..." Cid took a sip of tea with honey...


	2. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy XIII is owned by Square-Enix. Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy, which this story barrows themes from... I only own the original characters. This is strictly for entertainment. Enjoy.

**Author's Note: For you mainly Final Fantasy fans out there. This story barrows themes from the Hunger Games trilogy of novels, written by Suzanne Collins. Themes such as twelve year olds being chosen to fight to the death and no one wanting to take their place, the Divine Judgment Games are based off of the Hunger Games themselves, and of course war and rebellion against a oppressive government, with some of it's governmental officials operating within the rebellion. The rest is based off of the Bible and Final Fantasy XIII.**

**Part I: The Tributes and the Games**

**Chapter 1**

Tyler, Megan, Amanda and the boy named Abel were escorted onto the airship, bound for Region 10, the ruling Region of the ten regions. Where they have had their Chosen Ceremony as well. The only thing left to do was to wait, get off at the Garden of Eden, and train for about a week until the Games can officially begin. Earlier their families were teleported to visit them, possibly for one last time in their lives. They all said their goodbyes to their families. However the Kauffman sisters' mother visited both. Sadly Amanda doesn't like her birth mother, and the visit was cut short because an argument, when Eden military police had to remove Mrs. Kauffman and the rest of her children off the property. Plus it was Gamemaker Kauffman's order to have her removed, only after the rest of his children visited Megan. This only made Megan angrier at her father, who had twelve children, but never truly loved his children's mother. On the way out to the airship, Megan spat into her father's face and she said how disgusting she is with him. He merely wiped his face off and chuckled to himself.

Now all four were on their way to Region 10. Tyler looked out the window and watched the scenary, and found it quite beautiful. The scenes of most regions are beautiful. Of course some are desert or artic tundra, they still have some beauty to them, including the rock formations in the southwestern part of Region 7.

Megan and Amanda are arguing but Megan was ordered by their mentor and representative of Region 7, to go back to her quarters until dinner is ready. While Amanda was let off the hook, of course Amanda stuck her tongue out at the younger sibling. Guess Amanda can get special treatment anywhere, because she is the daughter of a Gamemaker, but so is Megan and it's unfair that only Amanda gets the special treatment. But that is why Gamemaker Kauffman is a a-hole to the people of Region 7.

Tyler turns his attention the nervous Abel. Who must not want to be in the games but nobody had volunteered to take his place.

"Calm down Abel." Tyler said. "You won't last long if you're scared..."

"How can I be brave!" Abel replied. "Only one can leave the arena alive, and I have no special abilities to help me win the games!"

"That is why spend an entire week to train. To learn new skills to survive the arena. But I know you'll learn something you like, learn something you have a hidden talent in, and then you will go far in the arena."

A servent enters the room to announce that dinner is ready and that he will notify Megan of dinner. When everybody entered the dining area, they were all shown to the main banquet table, Megan however was given a small personal table, by order of Gamemaker Kauffman. Megan never looked so saddened in her entire life, but she hid it very well with her hatred for her father.

Everybody eats in silence, except for Amanda and her father. Who chat up a storm about the games and how Amanda says she is going to be crowned victor of this years games. Tyler listens in and thinks he's heard Kauffman say he will ensure that Amanda wins, and that he has a special gift for her for the opening ceremonies. That is what happens everyday of the two day journey. Megan is confined to her quarters, and isn't allowed to speak to anyone. But everybody that walks past her quarters can hear her sobbing. Megan has to eat away from everyone, and nobody is allowed to sit at her table except for her. Tyler is thankful that he doesn't have to watch Megan receive mistreatment because she's not the favorite daughter of twelve children. As the airship lands on the landing pad of the Games Station building. A skyscrapper where the Tributes are sent into to prepare for the opening ceremonies. To which all forty Tributes were, however only four of them stayed there for two days, while waiting for the others. All ten regions of Eden must send two boys and two girls to compete, Region 10 may be the capitol region but even it's not exempt from the decision of the Three Angels. thus the four Tributes of Region 10 awaited the others arrival to the Garden of Eden at the station, which acted like a temporary hotel for the four.

Merrick Doyle of Region 10, stood next to his fellow Tributes. He was the tallest of the four, and also the strongest. He's the brute strength but gentle giant of this years Games. He has reddish brown hair with brown eyes. He speaks in one of the different Region 2 accents, an Irish accent if it was in our world. He folds his arms to his chest and looks intimidating, but Tyler isn't at all impressed.

"We've been waiting for you guys!" Merrick said. "You're the first region to arrive, no get in there and go to the seventh floor, which is your floor!"

They just enter the elevator and go to their respective floor, where they were shown their temporary rooms to get ready for the evening. The Tributes all arrive and eat dinner with their prep team and stylists. Then they were given their formal clothing for the opening ceremonies. Tyler's was golden plate armor. Megan's was a white hooded robe, while Amanda was wearing a multi colored robe and yellow wizards hat, the robe clearly being Amanda's gift from her father. Merrick's was armor and a viking helmet. Every Tribute was dressed as the combat class they specialized in... There was one Tribute who was dressed as monk at a martial arts temple, a white gi with black belt. Tyler is the only one with two combat classes, the Paladin and Warrior. Abel's was the Geomancer, his hidden ability was to utilize magic from whatever region of Eden he was in, of course he would lie to tyler about his ability. It's only natural of those Tributes who were unsure of themselves. The Tributes were gathered on a parade float designed with their respective Regions occupations.

Tyler waves and looks out to the crowd... Here he was waving to the people who had been deceived by the Three Angels, deceived into thinking God wants these games. Thinking God wants the children chosen to die by each others hand... The floats made their way to the Tree of Knowledge, a golden tree monument in the center of the city. It is where Eden began, with just a simple fruit tree. There was the youngest Saint in the history of Eden herself, Saint Joan D'Arc... The red headed woman from Region 2's Greater Kingdom area stood on the balcony, with armed body guards. She smiles as she begins to speak.

"Welcome Tributes to the 77th Divine Judgment Games! I can already that this year promises to be another great year in the history of the Games! Remember there only forty of you, and only ONE can be crowned as victor. So that is thirty-nine of you who will go home for burial. Who can survive and bring victory home to their Region this year? Only the games can determine who is the best of the best here. So let me finish by saying... May the blessing of God be FOREVER in your favor!" she said in another Region 2 accent.

The floats were then taken to the training center, where the Tributes will spend the next five days brushing up on their combat skills or learning new ones. Including wilderness survival... Tyler and his group were assigned to the seventh floor, as usual... Megan was excited that she gets an even better living quarters and even her own group of personal servents. Something she never had, not even on the airship. She looked like she just died and gone to Heaven. Amanda was of course used to this lifestyle, as she has been pampered for God knows how long. Tyler and Abel entered their living quarters and went to bed immediately. They were too tired to stay up any longer...

It is morning when all Tributes had to wake up and gather on the dining floor for breakfast. There was so much food from all parts of Eden, that it was impossible to try everything that morning. After eating, and getting ready in white track suits, the Tributes began their training. Tyler picks up a bulky short sword, and realizes it's a Blaze Saber. A transformable gunblade that Tyler picked up and trined a little bit in as a kid in Region 7. He remembers how to change it into a plasma submachine gun and does so. The blade turns ninety degrees, the hand guard folds up, and the hilt reveals a trigger. Tyler takes aim at the targets at the shooting range, and fires. Hitting his target with accuracy... He notices the other Tributes with their weapons, Megan's weapon is a slingshot that extends to form a staff, and can even form a short staff for narrow areas. She hits her targets with the ammo materializing when she draws the rubber band back. Amanda of course has throwing knives attached to twin war fans, the knives can also be launched from the war fans and return after they struck their target or didn't in either case.

He noticed the fraternal twins from Region 2, the same area as Saint D'Arc, who were using throwing knives and a Blaze Saber. The girl Clover Rosch, was using the knives with deadly accuracy. While Cato Rosch handled the Blaze Saber better than Tyler could ever handle it. The twins volunteered for this year, as they wanted to be among the final two, to decide who wins the games between them.

"I've got a bad feeling about them." Tyler said to Abel, who was practicing with a staff and various abilities that a Geomancer can use...

"They are criminally insane..." Abel said. "I heard that they killed other teens during their training. Really crazy if you ask me."

Of course the twins heard that and look at the two teens with murderous glares. Both quickly wen abck to their training for the day. When it was all over, the Tributes went back to their quarters for the night.

**One Week Later...**

The Tributes finished their five day training, and then they were interviewed the night before they were to head out to the arena. Tyler was having his last gourmet dinner with the other Tributes the night they got back from the interviews. He sat with his group and in front of the Tributes from Region 4, the fishing, and part of the alcohol production of Eden. They make clear drinks called vodka, and they also make rice wine in the southern parts of the region. Cheng Xu Li sits in front of Tyler, stuffing his face of smoked tuna and white rice. Tyler takes another bite of his smokes tuna as he sighs.

"Something wrong man?" Cheng asked Tyler.

"Yeah... I get this feeling the Gamemakers are planning my demise at the start of the games." Tyler replied.

"Aw don't fret over it. you can survive the odds stacked against you. I know it man, but the challenge will be those Rosch twins. They look ready to kill a lot of Tributes single handedly at the Bloodbath."

The Bloodbath was the event that is considered the worst for the Tributes. It is the event when the opening gong sounds and begins once the Tributes start fighting over the supplies, and weapons that will be provided for them. Every year a lot of Tributes die at the Bloodbath, hence it's name. Though some know better than to run to the weapons and supplies when that gong sounds. they run into the surrounding area of the arena. Though some make a run to the surrounding area, they do get killed by throwing knives before they even have a chance to find safety. It is the Tributes from Regions 1, 2, and 4's ideal killing time. So Cheng may stick the usual group of Tributes that train for these games at a young age. These "career" Tributes have been known to be trained killing machines. Trained to volunteer when the time is right to enter the games. Trained to be victors, but sometimes they don't make it very far. These Tributes are what Tyler Leigh fears the most, that and the fact that his speech at the Chosen Ceremony has marked him for death by the Gamemakers.

The rest of dinner, and through desert, Tyler eats in silence... Even with Cheng promising that he will keep Region 7 safe from the other trained Tributes that target them. Even if it costs Cheng's life. That didn't reassure Tyler very much but it did help... When the Tributes all went back to their quarters, Tyler entered his quarters and knelt beside his bed. Then he said a quick prayer.

"God... I know what Your word is and I know the truth of Your word. These Angels spew lies and deception, but yet Your followers just eat it up as if it was the actual truth! I will win these games for You... I will make all of Eden see that they are making a mistake here! They will see the error of their ways! And they will turn back to your truth! Amen..."

Then he climbed into bed and fell asleep. It was a big day tomorrow morning, and he needed as much sleep as he could, in order survive the first day of the games.

Cid Bison returned home to his mansion in the Garden of Eden. He goes into his house to turn on the news and watch the interviews that occured earlier, when he was at the Research Facility. He didn't have to watch them live at the Tree of Knowledge. So he had to watch them now. As it is mandatory that everybody watches them, Angels orders and all. He knew he would get a phone call from Pope Constantine VII soon. Saying they should pray for the Tributes salvation, and for God to give a few of the Tributes a path to escape and rebel against the Angels. He didn't have to wait very long, as the video phones rang out, he answered the on in his study and it was of course Constantine.

"I know the drill Your Holiness." Cid said. "I'll pray for the Tributes tonight."

"I know you will, but I didn't call you for prayer support. I just remembered that the arena being used for this year, contains a Crystal of Light, and you know what that means?"

"Indeed I do, like some Tributes in past games, they find the fal'Cie and become l'Cie. However they have died and their bodies become crystal abominations called Cie Corpses. Cie Corpses guard the crystal and fal'Cie. But I know that a group of Tributes can make their way to the fal'Cie and become l'Cie. but they will certainly die as they wouldn't know how to use their new found powers."

"We should pray that a group of them become l'Cie and break up the tradition." Constantine requested. "They must break free of the arena, and join our rebellion."

"That would be great, the power of an l'Cie fighting for us rebels. Truly God would have blessed us like never before."

"Then we shall pray... I'll notify of any changes Doc... May God bless you with is divine arms." Then Constantine hung up, and Cid was left in his study to watch the interviews. Pondering on the fate of the Tributes that become l'Cie...

**Author's Comment: I didn't want to draw out the training or anything. I just wanted to give the basic run down of the Pre-Games events and move on to the action for the next chapter. I also changed some plot details and a couple of characters names. Like Cid Bison was originally named Alexander Bison, but I have Alexander as an Eidolon and I needed a Cid in this story. It's not a Final Fantasy story without a character named Cid, is it? So here is a rundown of the Regions on Eden. They're all similar to a region on Earth. So here is the comparisons...**

**Region 1 - Middle East, excluding Jordan, the Gaza Strip and Israel.**

**Region 2 - Northern Europe, including France, the United Kingdom and Spain**

**Region 3 - Southern Europe, including Italy, Greece and former Romania**

**Region 4 - Russia and Asia**

**Region 5 - Austrailia, Tasmania and New Zealand**

**Region 6 - Pacific Islands, including Hawaii and Easter Island**

**Region 7 - North America**

**Region 8 - South America**

**Region 9 - Atlantic Islands, including Cuba and the Dominican Republic**

**Region 10 - The Holy Land, which is the Gaza Strip, Jordan and Israel.**

**Now these are just the comparisons of the regions of Earth and those of Eden. Eden is not Earth, but I'm still figuring out the backstory. So it's possible that Earthlings left Earth behind and found Eden as a new home. Then evolved into the current human race on Eden, those with the ability to cast various types of magic. But I'll see... It's only the beginning of the story.**


	3. Chapter 2

Final Fantasy XIII is owned by Square-Enix. Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy, which this story barrows themes from... I only own the original characters. This is strictly for entertainment. Enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

Tyler and his group from Region 7 receive microchips injected into them. So the automated cloaked cameras can follow them and record their every movement for the coverage of the games. They were escorted onto small airships, that will take them to the arena's launch area.

He sits in his seat and sighs heavily...

"What's wrong?" Megan asked him.

"I just want to get this over with..." Tyler said as he sighed again.

The ride took about an hour, and by that time the Tributes were anxious to get off the airships and into the arena. They too wanted to get it over with... When the airships were finally outside the arena, the Tributes were lead to their personal launch rooms. Where they would be entered into the arena from underground. Tyler was given a duffel bag with his clothes for the games inside of it. When he reached his room, he immediately got dressed. His attire was a olive green tanktop, green camouflage pants, black steel toe boots, and a long black hooded coat, that had no buttons or zippers to close it around his body. Each Tribute was also given a personal weapon that they handpicked themselves after their training but before the interviews. Of course Tyler chose the Blaze Saber. Everybody chose the weapons they were good at during their training. When Tyler acended into the arena on a metal pad, he saw the other tributes wear the same clothes as him. Which is tradition that Tributes wear the chosen uniforms of that year. He noticed his group wield the weapons that they all trained with mostly. Megan wield her slingshot/staff/wand, Amanda her knife shooting war fans, Abel his staff... Cheng wore two leather fingerless gloves, with extendable claws above the knuckles of the gloves. He saw Merrick wield a war hammer, that doubled as a plasma cannon. Cato and Clover wieled a Blaze Saber and throwing knives respectively. Finally he noticed the siblings from Region 3, the girl wielding a single edged sword/gun as her brother wielding a firearm fo some sort. The firearm looks like it is a multi-purpose firearm, that can mimic various types of firearms. Including grenade launchers, shotguns and sniper rifles. Tyler turned his attention back to the shelves of supplies that were set out for the Tributes to fight over and escape the Bloodbath unharmed. The sixty second timer was nearing it's end and then the opening gong rang throughout the arena. The announcers let everyone know that the games have begun, as Tributes ran to the supplies, and immediately the killing began. Already seconds into the games, and ten Tributes are killed by the Tributes from Regions 1, 2, and 4. More and more grabbed a pack of supplies and tried to run, but Clover threw a knife into their back before they even stood a chance of escaping unharmed.

Tyler and his group grabbed their supplies and all four used their weapons or abilities to make it out of the area alive. Abel though summoned forest animals to attack the attacking Tributes. All with the exception of Cheng, was attacked and injured by the animals. Cheng merely thanked Abel before running away from the bloodbath that was before other Tributes. Tyler led his group away from the blood bath as well. With the Salvatore twins, the ones he saw from Region 3, follow them closely behind.

When the Region 7 group stopped in the forest area of the arena, Tyler pulled out his Saber and switched it over to it's gun mode and aimed it at the Salvatore twins.

"You've got about ten seconds to explain why you're following us, before there are two more statistics on Day 1!" Tyler demanded.

"We're sticking with your group because we like your odds of survival..." the male said in an Italian accent. "By the way my name is Tobias Salvatore, and this is my twin sister Marina."

"Charmed I'm sure..." Marina said.

"Plus we can help you deal with whatever the Gamemakers have in store for you Mr. Leigh, you are after all, the man that spoke his mind... Everyone is calling you that..."

Tyler sighed and placed his hand over his face. "That's real nice... Nice to know that there are people who care about me so much..."

"If you're done, then we need to get out of here. Those Tributes back at the supplies, they'll be back with a fiery vengeance for what the Geomancer did to them." Tobias said, pointing to Abel.

"Well then... Welcome to the Region 7 fighters." Tyler said shaking their hands before leading the now six member group through the forest. They had to find a good place to hide out and ensure their survival. They plan to have a campfire while checking what supplies they managed to nab, back at the bloodbath.

Cheng ran through the forest solo... His group was either somewhere else or dead back at the supplies. He didn't care, as long as he would eventually meet up with the group of Regions 3 and 7. Despite not knowing that the Salvatore twins joined the group. He stopped to check his supplies and found a pack full of crackers, nuts, dried fruit, beef jerky, and a couple of water bottles filled with spring water. Even a piece of plastic to make shelter in case of rain and snow with in the arena. The weather in the arena can change at any time, from a sunny day to a thunder storm and even a blizzard. It is up to the Gamemakers will... What they want to dish out to the Tributes, is what they will do... Cheng like the other surviving Tributes, are just playing their game. Cheng then shoved the supplies back into the pack and continued running, just as the Careers saw him.

"You cut him off sis..." Cato Rosch said. "While I chase him from behind."

"Got it..." Clover broke away from her brother and went to cut off the martial artist of Region 4.

Tyler and the team stopped for the night in a dense portion of the forest. Leaning against the trees, the six checked the supplies, which was the same as Cheng's pack. Only Tyler's contained one large tent for shelter. Tobias and Amanda went out a little ways to find fire wood for their fire... While everyone else divided up the rations for the first day.

Merrick survived the Bloodbath... He was now alone with a pack of supplies on his back. He stops for the night and hears the anthem of Eden play, before showing the Tributes that died earlier in the day. He sighed and thanked God that he was lucky to be alive. Then he sat down to eat some of the food rations in his pack, afterwards he lays down and falls asleep...

Tyler wakes his group up and they quickly packed up and moved further into the arena. Closer toward the center. Unaware that a male tribute wielding a glaive polearm. The tribute watches them and follows them, staying in the trees.

Abel looks around nervously, getting the feeling they were being followed.

"Hold up everybody... I've got this bad feeling..." Before Abel could finish his sentence, the Dragoon lept from his branch, holding his glaive out in front of him. Then the blade pierces Abel's chest area. To everybody, it was all in slow motion. In slow motion the blade erupted out of the back of Abel, blood and entrails spewing out of his body. Abel's eyes went wide as he realized that he was going to die soon. Tyler screams as loud as his lungs can muster. Then he aims his Saber at the tribute. Hitting him in the chest, and sending him flying backwards. The group rushed over to Abel, and Tyler held him in his arms.

"I guess... I die today..." Abel said with tears running down his face. "It's just not fair that I have to die, I thought I was going to win..."

"No it's not fair that you die Abel. You've had a great life ahead of you... It's the Angels fault that we have to do this... Not your fault, not the Pope's fault, and hopefully not all of the Council of Saints fault... It is the fault of those heretic entities, spouting killing for entertainment and proof they are divine in origin, when in reality they are going against the Ten Commandments of God."

"I know... and Thank you for protecting me up till now..." With that Abel dies, spitting out blood before one last death gurgle, Tyler closes Abel's eyes and walks over to check on Abel's killer.

"You're not with the Career Tributes are you?" Tyler asks a dying Tribute.

"No... I'm not." The tribute spits out blood from his mouth, as his wound is making him cough up blood. "I was rejected by them... Forced to hunt and survive on my own, they even spared me but promised that if I didn't make a few kills, they would not let me join them and kill me personally... I can't believe I was foolish enough to listen to them, but now I'm going to die anyway... You really think I won't go to Heaven, because I listened to the Angels?"

Tyler shakes his head no, and the Tribute smiled. "I guess it's my own fault, I volunteered for my Region, Region 9... I wanted to please the Angels and God, but I guess I angered God to deserve this fate."

"Before you die, I have one question. What is your name?"

"Cain... My name is Cain..."

"That boy you killed was named Abel... How strange that he was done in by someone named Cain."

"I know the story... Of Cain and Abel... Yeah it is ironic, isn't it? I guess I'll see you in Hell..." Then Cain passed away, and Tyler said a quick prayer for Cain's salvation, knowing that Cain doesn't deserve eternal suffering in Hell. Then he offered another prayer of salvation, for Abel, because Abel was listening the Angels lies too. Then the group left their bodies there to be picked up, and taken back to their regions. Everybody feeling a bit down for the loss of two tributes...


End file.
